Iron Man Armor MK XLVIII (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = This upgrade of the Iron Man Armor MK XLIV was one of the three Iron Man suits designed by Tony Stark not long after the Avengers' civil war. The Hulkbuster 2.0 was used by Bruce Banner after he experienced difficulty transforming into the Hulk. Banner wore the armor into battle alongside Black Panther, Steve Rogers, Okoye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and White Wolf against the forces of Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian in Wakanda. During the battle, Banner managed to successfully maneuver in the Hulk-like armor, remarking that it was very similar to actually being the Hulk. He went toe to toe with Cull Obsidian and even blasted the alien into Wakanda's energy barrier, killing him. Throughout the course of the battle, the armor dealt a great amount of damage, but was heavily damaged shortly after Thanos arrived to retrieve the Mind Stone from Vison's head. Properties Overview The Hulkbuster 2.0 is the successor to the first Hulkbuster Armor, MK XLIV. It is shown to have similar properties, capable of facing off against foes as large as the Hulk or Cull Obsidian. It was also able to hold its own against hundreds of thousands of Outriders for a sustained period of time, though was ultimately overrun and was only saved by the arrival of Thor, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. The armor has the HUD typical of an Iron Man armor and is also assumed to have the onboard AI Friday included, though Banner never utilizes it. Offensive Powers The armor possesses the default offensive capabilities of a regular Iron Man armor, though generally enhanced in effectiveness, namely increased strength and repulsor rays. The strength enhancement allowed Banner to fully battle powerful foes like Cull Obsidian with matched strength and agility. The armor can fire off more powerful blasts from its hands and also detach limbs via rocket thrusters, which is how Banner managed to launch Cull Obsidian into the Wakandan barrier. Defensive Powers In addition to the typical protection provided by an Iron Man armor, the Hulkbuster 2.0 provides the extra defense of the original Hulkbuster armor, allowing the armor to mimic the strength and durability of the Hulk, which allowed Banner to take several hits from different enemies during the Battle of Wakanda. The armor's defensive capabilities held up for a sustained period of time, though the eventual onslaught of Outriders was enough to take it down and damage it. | CurrentOwner = Bruce Banner | PreviousOwners = Tony Stark | Notes = * When this armor first debuted, its numeric designation was unknown. Tentatively, it was either MK XLVIII or MK XLIX. For marketing purposes, it was only referred as "Hulkbuster 2.0."By Hot Toys, Bandai and Marvel Future Fight Following the reveal of the Rescue Armor from Avengers: Endgame as MK XLIX, }} designer Phil Saunders confirmed the Hulkbuster 2.0 was in fact MK XLVIII. }} * Unlike the original Hulkbuster armor, which serves as an add-on to the MK XLIII, the Hulkbuster 2.0 does not require another Iron Man armor to operate, as demonstrated by Bruce Banner. | Trivia = | Links = }}